


By All Means

by Portalguns



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruises, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pining, Sexual Harassment, Third Wheels, Top James T. Kirk, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portalguns/pseuds/Portalguns
Summary: Takes place at an ISS Enterprise victory bash; Leonard McCoy speculates on the nature of a relationship, the health of its participants, and worries about his role in it.





	By All Means

**Author's Note:**

> You may imagine this taking place in either TOS or AOS - which ever you prefer!

The party had gone on for a couple of hours, but Leonard McCoy had arrived late, when it had already been in full swing. And why would he have come on time? He had spent most of the bash as a wallflower, watching others drink, dance and generally have a subjectively good time. It wasn’t exactly mandatory to participate, but the occasion was such that absence communicated apathy, almost disrespect. The crew of the _ISS Enterprise_ took every opportunity to celebrate their victories. Captain James T. Kirk had successfully lead a campaign to drive out Andorian Resistance camps from the area, and this event was a celebration of exactly that. Leonard knew there was another reason too - there was a personal need for a mood-lifter. The Captain and the First Officer were fighting again.

At first, Jim had just acted even more driven and ambitious than normally, diving in rather brashly into danger and taking his crew with him. Then Leonard had started hearing things that had made him think that his two commanding officers were simply at odds with each other. He was unfortunate enough to live right next door to them, so the true nature of things hadn’t stayed hidden for long. The Captain, who shared a bathroom with the Commander, was his neighbour so he heard everything - from the loud discourse to the equally loud… well… making up. It was so common that Leonard speculated Jim did it just to entertain himself, to spice things up, and to enforce his position.

In any case, they were disagreeing on something major, which meant that Commander Spock had been avoiding Jim all day. Leonard couldn’t complain too much, since Spock was now preferring his company. It was a little odd that the Half-Vulcan would participate in the festivities at all, but at the moment Leonard was simply pleased to have someone to stand around with. Yes, he butted heads with Spock a lot, but at the end of the day he valued him, his contributions and his methods. Besides, not many people wanted to be around Leonard. The rumours of his experiments on non-human species must have spread like wildfire among the crew.

Leonard took a glance at Spock who stood beside him, as stoic as ever, vigilantly watching the rest of the crew. The purple and blue lights, specifically fixed for the occasion, lit the Half-Vulcan’s face, bringing out his exquisite features. The curves of Spock’s ears complimented his profile quite beautifully. While Leonard didn’t care for aliens beyond their scientific and biological assets or contributions for the Terran Empire, he had been struck by Spock from the first moment he had laid eyes on him. There was nothing he could really do about it now. It was doubly painful to endure the sight of the shirtless, lean, tall Half-Vulcan whenever he popped down for a physical. Well, he could act on his desires, but he would be turned down for certain. In addition to this, Jim had gotten to Spock First. 

There had been nights when Leonard was lying awake, listening to the loud smacks and thumps from the next room, wondering… Was Spock subjecting himself to pain, throwing himself in the Captain’s way on purpose, in order to punish himself? Was he so ashamed to be Half-Vulcan that he asked, he gave permission, for the Captain to inflict those bruises and wounds on him for some masochistic pleasure? Leonard had gotten many good glimpses of the results during physicals. But he had not asked - it was none of his business. He knew Spock’s strength, how Spock could simply restrain Jim if he needed to protect himself. While Leonard would not ask about it, he had been compensating for the lack of knowledge with his own imagination. Often, that imagination lead to certain, less dignified acts on his own behalf.

“Leonard…” Spock spoke after a little while of silence between them. He turned to Leonard and who felt a heat rising to his cheeks. Damn it, the Vulcan had caught him totally off-guard, gawking at him shamelessly. Well, he could always blame it on the punch if he asked. Spock looked… alarmed, just as surprised. Slightly awkward even? Was that possible to the emotionally repressed Half-Vulcan, or was Leonard projecting?

“I believe I need to step out to the Observation Deck for an indefinite period of time,” Spock continued, and didn’t wait for a reply. He walked past Leonard and right through the doors next to them. Was that the reason Spock had insisted they stood right there - so he could have a quick exit? In any case, the reason for his departure was clear. As Leonard swept the Rec Hall with his eyes, he spotted a figure who shone through the rest of the crowd like a lighthouse at sea. Captain James T. Kirk had entered the party, drawing looks from all around - and enjoying every moment of the adoration he was receiving. Leonard spent too long looking at the magnetic figure; their eyes locked for a fraction of a second, and Leonard hurriedly turned around to exit the hall.

Arriving to the Observation Deck was like a complete change of atmosphere; the sounds from before were muffled instantly. The bass bled through the walls, but it was otherwise very peaceful. As Leonard looked around, it was also quite deserted. Perhaps the couples who came here for drunk makeouts had found some inconspicuous nooks and crannies for their private activities. The rest had maybe hurried away at the sight of the upset Half-Vulcan. Spock was some way further on the left, out of direct sight from the doors, but not hiding. He was leaning his forearms against the railing, resting his upper-body against it. He seemed undisturbed by Leonard’s arrival. He was just peering through the glass that was - Leonard shuddered - the only thing separating them all from the deathly clutches of the merciless deep space. Deterring this thought from his head for the time being, he walked on, towards the Commander. He stopped a few feet away just in case, completely aware that Spock had probably heard him from the moment the doors had opened.

“May I join you?” Leonard asked and cleared his throat, “I felt I needed a little bit of fresh air myself, so to speak.”

“You may,” Spock replied, not looking away from the endless depths of the nebula that was shining right there in front of them, “although the notion of ‘fresh air’ does not apply when we are aboard a spaceship.”

“A figure of speech, Spock,” Leonard said, entertained by how he was able to read Spock’s frustration - the more snappy Spock was about idioms, the worse his mood generally was.

They fell silent for just a moment, as Leonard took his place beside Spock, leaning against the railing.

“Everything okay with uh…” Leonard asked, going straight to the meat and potatoes of the subject, “you and Jim?”

Spock’s first reaction was to lock up, of course. His mouth tightened into a thin line as if to prevent any information from sneaking out. Leonard suspected that Spock re-evaluated the situation the next moment, though.

“Why do you ask?” he shot back, having levelled himself. “Have you been making some medical observations relating to the subject?”

“I’m asking because,” Leonard explained, inhaling deeply to maintain his composure, “this ship relies heavily on the leadership of Captain Kirk and you, Commander. Any in-fighting would lower morale. Besides, all three of us need to trust each other to keep our positions.”

Wow. Leonard impressed even himself with the level of nonsense that he could come up with. Guess he had spent enough time talking with Spock to know which buttons to push.

“Your inquiry is completely professional, then?” Spock asked, giving him that expression where he’s kind of smirking, but not explicitly so. For a moment, Leonard was struck with those deep dark eyes and couldn’t say anything. 

“ _Hell_ , you know it isn’t,” he finally said, laying his cards on the table. There was no out-logic-ing Spock. “I’m just worried about you both, alright?”

He was expecting some remark on the uselessness of worry as an emotion. Instead: nothing but contemplative silence as Spock stared into the nebula.

“I’m the Captain’s Doctor, and yours,” Leonard continued, “so if you two actually start fighting, for real…”

Now Spock turned back to him, opened his mouth as if to say something.

“I know you could snap his neck on a whim,” Leonard finished. He might have been imagining it, but he was certain that there was a level of shock in Spock’s eyes. There was a pause during which Spock let his eyes land on the floor. Leonard studied his cheekbones, his pointed eyebrows, the way the light illuminated his features differently now. Spock seemed soft, almost withdrawn after Leonard’s previous statement. 

“I would never do that, Leonard,” he said quietly, “and I do not succumb to your so-called whims. I do not lose control.”

They both knew that was a lie. It was evident at least by the blood-fever that Spock still had to endure every seven years. Leonard had seen him lose his temper on unrelated occasions as well. Still, he believed that Spock wouldn’t hurt Jim on purpose.

“Right,” Leonard said, “I’m going to head back for a while, but I doubt I’m going to stay there much longer.”

Spock turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow, as if asking: _Why do you feel the need to inform me of your intentions?_

“You know, just in case you need me with… Jim being the way he is right now,” Leonard said clumsily, wanting to slap himself. He was being less than eloquent, basically offering himself as an open book to Spock at this point. The Commander gave him just a little lift of the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you for your offer, Doctor,” Spock said in a neutral tone. Right, Leonard had been “Leonard” all night, and now he was “Doctor” again? Spock was probably reverting his words and actions in order to keep himself neutral and calm, to not spill anything.

“I am certain I can take care of myself,” Spock continued and turned around to watch the nebula again. Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes, but left it at that. That Half-Vulcan could do as he damn well pleased, it wasn’t going to ruin the rest of his night. With these thoughts, he headed back to the door and into the Hall. The ambiance hit him like a wall, and this disorientation made him even more eager to cross the room, get out and head to his quarters for some sleep. He had represented enough for one night.

“Evening, Doctor!”

Leonard froze and sighed. He wanted to keep going, but knew he couldn’t ignore the probably intoxicated Captain without repercussions. He turned around to see Jim, who was leaning against the wall right next to the door, arms crossed over his chest. He was actively ignoring the hungry looks he was getting from a bunch of Yeomen nearby. And what a sight he was; that golden glittery vest showing off his toned arms, his well-fitted pants and shiny knee-high boots. The commendations of his kills decorated his chest and shone against the purple-blue lights, and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

“Captain,” Leonard said, as he took steps to join Jim leaning against the wall beside him. He avoided eye contact on purpose - he knew what those eyes could do to him. Instead, he let his gaze sweep over the crowd - and he noticed a few too many pairs of eyes on them, stealing glances.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Jim said playfully.

“Well, I was about to leave,” Leonard told him straight away. He knew what Jim was up to - it had happened before and Leonard really wanted no part in it. He had suppressed his unhealthy fascination with his two superior officers for a long time, and he would simply have to continue to do so. Jim and Spock were an “item” - a complicated drama-filled mess of an item, but an item nonetheless. Leonard had not been able to choose between them when he had had the chance. He had rejected Jim’s advances in the past, because they always took place like this. Leonard did enjoy the attention he was getting, but the means and the implications were no good. 

“Oh no,” Jim said over-dramatically, trailing his fingers through his hair in one swift motion, “and just as I was about to ask you... to take me out.”

_What the hell?_

Leonard was so taken aback that he made the mistake of looking Jim right into those deep, alluring eyes. Jim smirked at him, inched closer. Their shoulders brushed.

“What?” Leonard blurted out. Yes, Jim was straightforward, but that was a new one. Not just drunk makeouts or groping this time?

“You heard me,” Jim purred, turned around so he was blocking Leonard’s path, shutting him quite effortlessly against the wall without making any physical contact. Leonard glanced over Jim’s shoulder in a feeble attempt to communicate his disinterest and look for a clear path of escape. Instead he actually noticed how they were gathering inconspicuous glances, quickly diverted when they met his own eyes.

“ _Take me out_ ,” Jim repeated, this time with a more imperative tone. He still didn’t close the distance, but his attitude was a little more menacing now. Leonard felt hot, he swallowed, his head was buzzing. The music, the lights, the lack of oxygen in the stuffed Rec Hall - that was probably why.

“Oh, why?” Leonard stuttered, and managed to somehow collect himself, then he continued with more confidence: “So you can make him jealous?”

“Oh, come now…” Jim smiled, set his hands on Leonards shoulders and made him flinch.

“A little _kiss_ on the Observation Deck,” Jim continued, dipping into his smooth voice, “never killed anybody…”

“I’m not… interested,” Leonard told him, swallowed in between, as Jim’s grip tightened noticeably.

His voice cracked as he tried to get Jim to back down:

“Let - go.”

Jim took no heed from the plea. He leaned in instead, so his cheek was against Leonard’s and his lips brushed Leonard’s ear.

“We could make a… _recording_ ,” Jim purred, and Leonard tried to will his groin to calm down - and begged to whatever deity was listening that Jim couldn’t feel his excitement. People were watching now, and whispering.

“Jim, I don’t -” Leonard tried to intercept but he froze when Jim’s hands slid to his sides. He was so close, but not in contact except for the palms of his hands on Leonard’s sides. Jim’s lips retreated, so they were now face to face.

“Come on, Bones…” Jim continued, and Leonard gasped quietly as Jim pressed a thigh in between his legs.

“Take…” Jim pressed harder, driving out a grunt.

“Me…” a fire in his eyes flashed intensely.

“Out,” he finished, shoving Leonard against the wall, gripping his sides hard.

The following events took place faster than Leonard realised. Jim had fallen back, full length against the floor, seemingly unconscious. Blood was dripping out his nose, and Leonard was rubbing the knuckles of his own right fist. Crewmen were gathering around to see if the Captain was alright, most were looking at Leonard completely aghast. Some of them were grinning, as if to convey that what they approved of his actions - according to their own narrative that they had compiled from just watching. The music went on but a large part of the cheering and the talking died out for a while.

“Jim!”

Leonard cursed. Of course Spock had come back inside in perfect timing. He stopped at Leonard’s side. His eyes darted between him and Jim, and he connected the dots instantly. Leonard groaned in frustration.

“What happened?” Spock demanded and kneeled down to Jim, to collect his upper body into his arms. Leonard was almost moved by the gentleness of the action.

“He can blame himself,” Leonard scoffed and kneeled down too. Spock looked puzzled, so Leonard clarified:

“He told me to ‘take him out’, so I did.”

Spock shot a murderous look at him. It was Leonard’s duty to check that the Captain was alright, even when he really just wanted to walk away and hope that Jim had learned his lesson. Although Leonard was proud of his mean right hook, he was happy he hadn’t made an actual mess in his panicked fervour. Nothing major; he had just been able to hit the right spot and Jim would be unconscious for a little moment.

“I do not believe he intended for you to hit him,” Spock growled, his piercing eyes drilling right down to Leonard’s proverbial soul.

“He should have been more precise, then,” Leonard replied and rolled his eyes at the Half-Vulcan. Spock said nothing. He was far too absorbed in cradling Jim, supporting his head and his upper-body, staring intensely at signs of him waking up.

“Besides, he’s going to be fine,” Leonard said. Indeed; Jim’s eyelashes fluttered as he was coming back to his senses. He noticed Leonard and smirked at him, but then focused his full attention on Spock.

“Jim,” Spock said softly, holding on to Jim tightly, “Are you alright?”

Leonard watched a smile rise up to Jim’s face as he locked eyes with Spock.

“Spock… _Oh, Spock_ ,” he sighed dramatically, and grasped Spock’s uniform weakly, as if he had nothing more in him. Such a skilled actor.

They were both now basically ignoring Leonard. He groaned and got up to leave. As he made his way out of the Hall, he found himself marveling at Jim’s luck. No matter what, Captain James T. Kirk seemed to always get what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Franz Ferdinand's "Take Me Out" and came up with a humorous punny comic about the term's double meaning. Then I started writing it out and it became something totally different and not lighthearted at all... I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you to my wonderful gf, who did some cheer-reading for me :)


End file.
